Saving Me From Myself
by panicatthemonie
Summary: hey guys, sorry no update. read for explanation..
1. Teachers Pet Class Clown

**ASHLEY's POV**

Once again I'm lying in bed, emotionless. Another night of crying over Natalie... My best friend. She's gone. She's been gone for almost 3 years now and I can't seem to do what normal people do; move on.

"Stupid Ashley, fucking stupid." I manage to slip out after 3 hours of silence. Now that i notice how quiet it is in my dorm room, I got a little bit creeped. So I finally peeled myself off the bed, turn on a lamp, and turn on my favorite mix CD my friend made for me. After pressing play, "Summer shudder" by AFI came on. Ahhh. Much better. This CD always seem to make me feel better. It has really is called my "healing CD". With music by the veronicas, 30 seconds to mars, paramore.

After finally getting some feeling back in my dominant hand, I start to write another song. Another sad song... With the sad songs I write, I think i could be related to Edgar Allen Poe. Haha, its funny looking back at the old Ashley Davies, when Natalie was alive still, I was the biggest teeny bopper. All into Justin Timberlake, and Nick Lachey. It was until Eric (her super dumb boyfriend, got really drunk, and drank and drove them into some pillars on the highway. When that happened, senior year was hell for me. Now everyone calls me the emo kid. Dumb.

Especially Madison Duarte, my airheaded roommate. EWW! She's soo cheerleader. Its what she decided to come to UCLA for. If I would've known that people could get scholarships for cheerleading, I would've b-e-e-n more aggressive or whatever.

Oh, look, speak of the airhead, and thou shalt POP. Madison walks in while im in the middle of writing and jamming out, scrunches her face up. "Eww, can you turn that depressing shit off?"

She then picks up my remote and turns on Yung Joc's "I know u see it" and starts shaking her ass to it. I jump from my seat and turned it off.

"1, Dont touch my shit, 2, dont dance like that, I get sea sick." I held my hand to my mouth like I was gagging.

She flopped on her bed "Whatever, go cut yourself."

"After you sweetheart." What a airheaded bitch! If Natalie's goodness hadn't rubbed on me, I (as residence hall advisor aka RA) would've had her on the spaceship to pluto. The thought of that brought a smile to my face. I grab my ipod and turned on my labtop to check out my email.

"Such an EMO" She has to get the last word.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I fell asleep early, knowing I had to be up at 7:00, no class today, but I have to as RA give the new freshmen and transfers a tour and their rooms. There's 7 people moving on the floor that i have to babysit right along with the other 8. From my understanding, 5 of them are freshmen. Yes, I know, I'm only a sophomore, but I worked really hard as a freshman for two reasons; to prove I don't need my rich rock star dad, and for Natalie, she made me promise. Its funny, most freshmen who started with me either dropped out or still freshmen.

Getting out of the shower, I put my wet curly hair up in pigtails, put on my pink "red jumpsuit apparatus" tee, some jeans and my favorite pink checkered classic vans.. I know, I have style. That comes from my dad. Little bit of strawberry lip gloss, a sprit of curve. Now I'm good. On my way out the door, I peek over and see Madison's lazy ass still in bed, snoring atrociously loud..

This would have to be a part in a movie where the good and bad consciences come up and try and convience you to do whats right/wrong.. hmm. The bad one wins. I'm not waking her up. I even went to her alarm clock and set the alarm for 8:00am changed the time back 12 hours. Hahaha.. Don't fuck with me.. A big smile came across my face. Call me EMO! Guess you can call it my triumph.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ok, I'm taking row to make sure everyone is here. Davey McMullen?" After calling 6 of them, 5 answered (ones at home sick, sent her little sister). I called one more. "Spencer Carlin?" No answer.. "Carlin, Spencer Carlin??" No reply still. "Well we're waiting on this dude 5 more min..."

Cut off, a blonde-haired girl with blue eyes interupped "I'm Spencer. Spencer Carlin Here!! I'm sorry guys." Hmm, a girl named Spencer. Weird stuff. Parentals must be hippified.

"You're Spencer?" I replied with a hint of skeptical-ness in my voice.

She curtsy as she says "In the flesh." The others snicker at this.

"Ok everyone's here so first off.." Interupped again, this time by a phone. Everyone looks around at the sound of the panic at the disco ringtone, until Spencer noticed it was hers.  
"Oh, that's me. Hold on.." People snicker a little louder. "No. I'm Not. I'm NOT in OHIO ANYMORE!!! IT's OVER! QUIT CALLING ME!!!" She suddenly hangs up with this smile like she's embarrassed.

"Freshmen" I say under my breath, rolling my eyes.

"Actually, I'm a transfer." People are now laughing like they were listening to Dane Cook himself.

I glared at her. "Are you done, because people have things to do."

She smiles and nods.

"On that note, Good morning. I'm Ashley Davies, your residental advisory.." Dammit with the interupptions, I just wanna go back home.

"Oh my GOD, Davies?!?!?! Raife Davies daughter?!" This stoner shouts. I nodded with exaggeration. The stoner high fived his buddies and tried to ask more about my dad until a silver lining appears.. SPENCER!

"Hey, can you, like, shut up, so we can be outta here? I have jet lag."

"Sure thing sexy" putting is arm around her. She knocked it off and gave me an approval look to continue.

"Anyway, I'm Ashley. I'm your RA, that means if u screw up at all, expect to be going home. Hopefully your parents live close. I will be showing you guys this campus and your rooms you will be in for the next semester. If you have any reasonable questions on the way, please ask."

A jock looking guy raises is hand, and i nod for him to go ahead. "Are you single?" I roll my eyes, "Shall we move on?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Derek and Marcus, room 221, here's your keys." They do this high five and a victory moonwalk into their room.

"Davey and Samantha room 223." They rolled their eyes at each other and walked in. Another Madison and Me.

"Jackie, you're in a room with sophomore Dennis in 219.. Don't worry, he's gay. Any questions, just post a note in my door." She was smiling harder than ever.

"Laura and Ben, room 225. Here's your..." before i could hand them the keys, they started making out. "keys... HELLO??!??! Screw it, Spencer your room is 227, right next to mine."

She smiles and say "How convenient, just in case i wanna borrow sugar from you!" She opens her door "Bye neighbor."

Whoo now thats done. I'm beat. Madison is still asleep (hahaha) I decide to throw off my shoes and go back myself. I mean its still early.


	2. Pussycat Dolls Tryout

Spencer's POV

"Wow, this is a pretty big school." Talking to Clay, my big brother. Even though he's adopted, we have a better connection than my real brother Glen and I.

"Yup, told ya! You make any friends yet?" "Not really, I only been here for like 2 hours. 1 and a half consisting of "tour time" with Ashley the RA. My supposed 'roommate' got sick and will be here next week i guess from what she told me. But I'm in the room right next to her."

Clay chuckled. "Sounds like an episode of 'Felicity' to me."

"Oh my God, you watch that?" I laugh surprised.

"Well Chelsea is my wife, and she has me watching this stuff all the time. Oxygen is basically the only channel we keep it on." Clay defended. I just couldn't stop laughing, but he know I meant well. He is the reason I moved here anyway. And to get away from a horrible relationship.

"Well I stopped watching it, so when I come over to visit, we have to catch me up." "Consider it a date little sis. Well, I have to go, husband duty calls. Talk to you later."

"Bye, tell Chelsea I love her." "Got it" As soon as we hung up, I looked around. This isn't a bad looking room. Two beds, a bathroom, a desk. So far I like this more than Ohio state. I could definately hook it up. I decide I want to get comfortable and start unpacking.

So, after I shower, I plug up my stereo first and pop in some Pussycat Dolls. I feel like shaking my ass so I pump up the volume.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ashley's POV

So I'm asleep and I hear this bullshit rackett. I look to my left, and Madison's gone. I giggle at my funny prank. I look at the time and it's 6:52pm. Still this rackett will not go down, it just gets louder and louder. Then I listen harder to realize that its coming from the new blonde girls room.

After letting out a loud sigh, I get up and knock on the door, which isn't closed all the way and I see the blonde hanging up drapes listening to "Don't ya", dancing around. A little smile cross my face. Basically laughing at how goofy she can be by herself.

Then the song changes to "Beep" and I'm still looking thru the crack in the door. And she opens the door.

"Welcome, neighbor, want to party??" She says seductively while pulling me in.

I shake my head, a little shaken from her catching me eavesdrop on her soul train tryouts.  
"No, but i'd like if you could turn the music down. I can't study with your groove thing bumping."

Still dancing, she twirls me around and dips me. "Whats wrong with a little Pussycat dolls?" After that weird display, she spun me towards her door.

I look at her trying to hide my smile, this girl really, seriously have problems. Then she starts doing the dorkiest dances in the book and calling them out.

"Sprinkler...Running Man...Chicken Head...Going fishing..." This girl then got closer to me and turned around turning her back towards me causing her skin to graze into mine. And she starts singing the song.

"I don't give a beep if your lookin at my beep cuz you won't get a thing if your looking at my beep..."

I finally came back to my senses and got her remote and pressed stop. "HEY! Weren't we having fun?" she says looking at me, still close.

"Nope. I was actually sleeping, good night..." I turn to exit as fast as possible.

"Thought you were studying?" She smile as I turn back. "Yeah, studying my pillow. Good night Spencer."

Going back into my room, where there is silence, I lay in my bed. "Wow" I thought out loud. "That girl is gonna be the death of me." I was a little weirdly aroused from the involutary grinding. "Nevermind" I closed my eyes to try not to think about it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Spencer's POV

Haha, messing with miss RA was funny. She has to be one of the most stuck up people i ever met. She didn't notice, but I saw her standing in the doorway watching me. I thought I'd give her a show.

After finally finishing unpacking and the room is to my liking, I decide to spoil myself and get some junk food and a movie. On my way down to the cafe before it closes, I bump into this brunette walking into Ashley's room.

"I'm sorry, poise isn't exactly in my vocabulary." I tried helping her off the floor, but she brushed me off. "Hi I'm Spencer, your new neighbor." I say assuming she was the roomie while holding my hand out.

She looked at me like I killed her cat or something. "So?"

I nodded "ok" and walked away. I can see why Ashley is always in a bad mood.

After that awkward accident, I seem to be walking around campus for like 30 minutes and like any new person, I got lost. I walked by the 24 hour library and attempted to see if anyone was in there to help out. I look up and there's Ashley, sitting down, looks like she reading an encyclopedia. I walk up to her.

"Hey" I say nervously. She looks up and rolled her eyes. "Do I know you from somewhere? You have a thing for following me around?" "Well you are my RA." She got silent, taking off her glasses and shaking her head. She looked back up at me.

"Yes, Spencer? You already woke me up for the night. Might as well.."

"I'm lost. I was trying to go to the cafe, which is probably closed by now, I know this is the library for sure, I'm just trying to find the hall now. PLEASE, ASHLEY, PLEASE. HELP ME!!!" I got on her knees yelling all dramatic. As I lied on the floor acting like she was sobbing, other people in the library were looking at me and were shh-ing me.

"What the hell? Get off the floor.. Ok I'll help you. No will you get up please?"

I smiled up at her and said "Thanks" I jumped to my feet and grabbed her hand. "Lead the way."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ashley's POV

Walking back to her room, she tried starting conversation, but I just answered short and sweet. Since she finally caught on that I wasn't in the mood to talk, she started going on about hers.

"I'm actually from Ohio, born and raised. I was going to Ohio state. My big brother was going here, he graduated last year. And he decided to move here for good. Since then he's been trying to get me out here. Then he got married to his girlfriend from college. So since we were so cool, and the rest of my family and I aren't on the best of terms, I finally came. That and me breaking up with my boyfriend..."

Blah Blah Blah.. I thought. She really just doesn't stop. Relived that we finally hit her dorm, I spoke up. Even though I wasn't being completely honest of why I couldn't sleep. It was her, yes. But not from her keeping me up. I kept replaying that Pussycat dolls tryout in my head, but in a more preverted way.. I just thought I needed to clear my head. And the only way I could was giving in to Britanica.

Finally we hit the hall. Relieved, I spoke up, "Ok goodnight. No loud music."

She put her hand on her chest. "Scout's honor."

She walked into her room and closed the door. I think I need to go back to the library... 


	3. 10 Things I Can't Hate About You

Waking up in te morning was hell considering my "sleep" issue last night. I finally tucked in bed around 2 a.m.

All day long, I've been insanely tired. I feel asleep in 2 of my classes. My 3rd class, I was sleeping with my eyes open. One of my classmates told me i didn't blink for a whole 25 minutes.

I walk into my radio production class (one of the less boring class, plus its my major) with one motive in mind: MAKING THIS CLASS GO BY FAST!

As soon as I walked in, Mr. Walsh, my producer/teacher, approaches me putting a arm around my shoulder.

"Ms. Davies, my favorite student in all years of teaching..." He guided me towards the dj booth. He points at, guess who, Spencer.

"This is.." "Spencer Carlin, I know." Spencer looked up at me with her ipod headsets in as she nodded away. I would hate to imagine what she's listening to.

"Oh, you guys already met?" "Yes, I'm her RA." I say with a little aggrevation in my voice.

Of course Mr. Walsh ignored my pain and continued. "Great, then as you know, its her first day. I need someone to show her the ropes, and since you are already acquainted, I was wondering..."

Great more babysitting. After rolling my eyes at Mr. Walsh for his insensitive ways, i finally give him an answer. "Fine, I'll do it, I'll do it.. Gosh."

"Thanks you, I owe you big." Yep you sure do. I sat down on the other side of the booth.

"Now its only you guys, Mike C. and Maggie.. Make me happy." Mr. Walsh walked away.

Spencer didn't take long enough to start. "Wow, you look like shit today. Get enough sleep?"

I glared at her. "No, thanks to you. Let's just get started so time will go by faster."

She saluted me "Aye, aye, captain grumpy-pants"

I tried showing her the basic stuff and where everything was, but she just took over. Hate to say it, but it was very...

"Impressive." I thought aloud.

She smiled back at me. "Thanks. I did this in Ohio, I had my own show twice a week. The booth was my hangout." She focused back into shifting the mic to her height.

Well, this shouldn't be long.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Spencer's POV

I've had soo much fun working on the show. It was all coming back to me. Since I was too wrapped up in family situations, Derek (ex boyfriend) and other stuff to where I had to quit.

Maybe Clay was right, this move was really good for me. I'm just having a hard time meeting people.

Ashley seems like a really cool person, I think. Watching her working the show, she smiled alot. And she actually was nice. After shutting the systems down, I tried to spark some convo, especially since she was still in a good mood.

"So that was a good show today, huh?" She looked at me, no disdain whatsoever, just a light smile. "Yeah, I must say, you are pretty damn good. For an annonying person."

"HEY, don't forget great dancer!" I joke rolling up the headsets.

She smiled. Wow, what a smile. I catch myself staring at her and smiling after a few seconds. I ge back to the shutting down process. Oh-oh.. I'm in trouble. BIG trouble.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ashley's POV

Whew.. Back to my room. Finally. Time for sleep. I look around. Great, no Madison. I Plop down in my bed and cuddle next to Charlie, my teddy bear that Natalie gave me when we were 11. Today was a fun day. It's always fun running a show. As I start to doze off, someone knocks at my door.

Extreamely pissed now, I yell "What!!?!?!?!" I get up and open the door. Once again, it's Spencer..

"Don't you ever get enough?" I ask, not keeping eye contact or else I'll never get sleep.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to know if you were interested in hanging out, I'm extremely bored and...

"You're bored, buy a puppy." I snap back.

"Come on, I'm still new here, I don't know anyone else. Please?" She smiles at me.

I don't know how, but my mouth managed a yes, and she came in my room. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Spencer's POV

"So, I hate scary movies." I tell her. I managed to get her out of bed, rent a few chick flicks, and get some ben and jerrys. "Me too, I have nightmares all the time. It's too easy to scare me. Like your little dancing number last night."

"You know you liked it." i reply smiling sneakly at her. I look up in time to see her blush a little. Maybe she did.

"Its time for a new movie," she got up to the dvd player.. "What do you say, a walk to remember, 10 things i hate about you, or thelma and louise??"

"Um.. 10 things i hate about you. I love that movie. It's so romantic." I say batting my lashes at her.

"Whatever, loser." She sits back down after popping the movie in. She's not so far from me. She puts her feet up on the futon and it grazed my hand. I didn't want to move my hand, but after a few seconds, I moved over and focused on the previews.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ashley's POV

During our pathetic movie watching, I fall asleep, well maybe both of us fall asleep. I'm not sure what part, or whatever, All I know is the TV was still on while Madison woke us up, saying how gay we are.

"What the fuck? What are u guys doing? Eww, lesibiana sex in my room!" "Shut up Madison, we were just watching movies and we fell asleep." I glared at her.

"So why was this girl on top of you, weren't you guys making out?" As soon as Spencer finally raised her head, Madison realized who it was. "Oh my gosh, the new girl?!?! This is soo funny." I got in her face.

"This goes nowhere, or else I'll tell Brad and the crew how much company you really have in here at night." I cross my arms around my chest.

Spencer chuckled. "OH-OH" Madison glared at her and back to me. "You wouldn't"

"Oh, I will. Trust me." I smiled towards Spencer. "Come on, get the movies, its time for you to go home." We pace for the door as Madison stands in awe by her bed. I close the door and wait for Spencer to say something. "Sorry about that. She's a bitch." I tell her in comfort.

"Oh we met, and I believe you. Hey thanks for hanging with me. I had fun, at least until I blacked out. Ben and Jerry's sure have that extra kick. Sorry for falling asleep on you." She joked.

"Yeah. So yeah, goodnight." I try to rush from having to look into her eyes. "Bye Ashley"

Once I waved her off into her room, I went back into mine and laid in my bed. Snuggle back up with Charlie, although he wasn't on my mind at the time. -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Spencer POV

sigh. Now I can't sleep. Guess I'll hit up the library and read the Dictionary... 


	4. Aiden and Pancakes

Ashley's POV

'Walking thru the library looking a little lost, I search quietly for "The Scarlet Letter" for lit class. I must've read that book a million times, but I was determined to refresh myself for the test, just in case.

In the middle of my search, I turn into one of the secret lanes, or a lane I never been in to take two seconds to scam what exactly was in that pile of stacks.

I see Spencer sitting in the middle of the floor further down, and a small smile approached my face. She looks up at me with a smirk, tilting her glasses. "What are you doing here?"

I reply "Scarlet Letter. Lit." I look down to see her holding the exact book I was looking for. "Where'd you find that, I've been looking all over for it." "Right here." She motioned toward the book case. She stood up, with the book still in her right hand.

"What are you reading it for?" I ask curiously. I haven't seen her in Mrs. Parker class. "Fan of Hawthorne stories. Scarlet Letter, Twice Told Tales, etcetera, etcetera." She took her glasses off and threw them on the pile of books.

"This coming from a girl who's favorite artist is Britney Spears. How deep." I chuckle aloud. "OK, so since your not using it for anything special, hand it over."

I reach for it, but her being slightly taller, she raises her hand so I can't reach it. "Oh no. You think you can get it that easy?" I tackle her lightly to the ground, still reaching for the important book. "Come on, quit being a biatch and hand it over.." She laughed as I started tickling her with one hand while reaching over to the book with the other. This causing me to be on straddle on top of her.

"Never." She squirmed, finally getting contol and rolling over on top of me. I finally stop moving as she looks into my eyes still smiling. "Give up?"

"Come on, Spence, I need that book really bad. I have big test tomorrow."

Still sitting on top of me, causing my pelvic bone to hurt a little. "Ever heard of internet? Wake up its the 21st century." "Come on, I'll do anything, I'll even dance around to the Pussycat Dolls with you again." I replied in a sing-song voice.

"No, not what I had in mind.." She leans in closer "Actually, I'm a little hot from all this rolling around.."

I am astonished to hear this, instead of being the usual Ashley and run off, I decide to get closer. "Well do it. Quit fronting." She was moving in slowly, our lips maybe 10 at least centimeters away'

RIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNGGGGG

Damn Alarm clock. My eyes flutter open. Unfourtnately, I had to wake up from my dream or nightmare, not sure what it was. I smile at the thought of it though. Looking down, to see poor Charlie (my teddy) squeezed between my legs. Trying to close my eyes to continue whatever it was, my phone rings..

"Damn it!" I look to see it's my really good friend Aiden. He hasn't been able to take over Natalie's place, but he's been there since King high.. I haven't seen in a while, since he went to Academy of Art college in San Fran studing photography.

"What's up?" I answer. "All and nothing, did I wake you?" "No, I just woke up, you just called 5 seconds later." Aiden chuckled. "Man, I miss you. And LA. I mean I made friends up here, but they are all gay guys. I at least wanna hang with a feminine person who is a woman. I think..."

"Jackass. So what, are you coming to town, I could use some company." I hear a knock on the door. "Hold on someone's at the door." "Okay"

I put my cordless phone on the pillow and swing the door open to see Aiden standing right there. "Well you can say that I'm coming to town." I jumped in his arms as he lifted me. "I missed you so much, I'm glad you're here."

"Me too. My have you grown.." He spun me around. I playfully hit him. "Shut the hell up, Loser. Anyway, how long are you here?" "2 days, I have to attend this get together for mom, it's her birthday. Anyway, enough about me, how about... her. Wow."

Aiden motions over to Madison, Eww. She stands by the bathroom and smiles. Aiden gets closer to her. "Hi, I'm Aiden Dennison, are you the infamous, um.. Madison?"

"Infamous, no. But I am she." She is so dumb. They look at each other a little longer and blush. I finally decide to break up the sick display.

"Um, Aiden, old buddy, old pal. You might wanna stay away from this one, don't wanna catch anything..." Aiden finally snapped out of it. Madison rolled her eyes. "How could you even tolerate her, this EMO!" She asked him. Aiden chuckled.

"I'm not fucking Emo, cheerbitch. Don't make me get 'Emo' on you and cut your wrists."

She scoffed and walked back into the bathroom. "Dayum, Ashley, why you have to be so mean?"

"She's stupid, and a bitch. You can get a smarter, prettier girl. Come on, lets go to breakfast. I have a meeting at 11. You caught me before I was going to go jog."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Spencer's POV

Well thank God for no class today. I'm beat. But I still manage to roll out of bed and eat something. I'm starved and craving for some pancakes and bacon. I guess I'll make my way down to IHOP.

So I put on some decent comfortable clothes, slide on my flip flops to stay in my 'comfortable' condition, and slide on out the door.

At that same time, I look to my right to see my RA and a boy escape the room. Automatically, I felt awkwardness, so I walked the other way like I didn't see them.

"Spencer! Hey wait up." I stop not looking back. I guess I'm a glutten for punishment. Inside of me, I felt a huge rush of jealously and other things I can't really explain. As soon as she walked up in front of me, I crossed my arms. Hoping maybe she'd see I wasn't in the mood.

"Hey, we were just about to go to IHOP, you wanna join?" Her and this lanky, Abercrombie model look-a-like awaited my answer, while I didn't respond. He nudged at her and rolled his eyes. Obviously, he wanted to be introduced.

"Oh, sorry. Spencer, this is Aiden, my really good friend from high school. He's visiting from San Francisco. Aiden, this is Spencer.. My new, um..."

I can tell she wasn't sure what to say, since we didn't declare our friendship, so I answered for her "Neighbor/Friend/tenant I guess you can say." I was relieved honestly to hear that it wasn't her boyfriend. I'm not sure why. But at this annoucement, I put a hand out for a quick shake.

"So would you like to go with us?" He asked. Fronting like I wasn't thinking the same thing, I reply "I wouldn't want to impose or anything, you should spend some time with your friend. I'm sure you guys have things to catch up on."

"Come on, please?" Ashley and Aiden pouted. I looked into her brown eyes, and I guess I couldn't resist. She sure has a pick over me. "Sure, why not? If it's not gonna be a problem." "Oh, of course not, I have more than enough time with Ashley." he smiled at me. Yup.. He thinks I'm hot.

We start heading towards the door and hop in I'm guessing Aiden's Xterra.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ashley's POV

I'm really glad that Spencer considered. I was thinking that she would say no from the weird stuff from the night before. As I work my way thru a short stack, Aiden is asking her all kinds of questions, trying to get her to crack. My guess is he's hot for her. Then again, from high school, Aiden was quite the Ho. He'd hook up with alot of girls.

In my mind, not paying alot of attention to their conversation, I was hoping that she wouldn't fall for it. But who am I fooling. She's not into me, there's no way. She's straight.

I finally snap out of it and decided to join the conversation.

"Aiden, Spencer's a hideous dancer, she's not fit for a dance club." I shake my head. "HEY, I resent that!!" She throws a piece of bacon at me. Aiden and I laughed at her.

"Well, girls, it's saturday. Why don't we go to a club. Drink, dance. Have some fun." My eyes gotten big at this comment. "Aiden, what about your mom?"

"Ash, I came early to spend a day with you. Plus you're friend is betting she could break me off. And no one can dance better than me." He started moving around in his seat making a bass sound like a techno song. Spencer giggled at the sight.

"Well, when you say that, I'm in. How about you Spencer?" Spencer looked at me and Aiden. "I don't know I have homework.." My mind is saying please say yes.. "Fuck it, I'm in." "Cool. We'll leave at 8." Aiden rubbed his hands together.

Of course he had to find a reason to rub up on her. I would rather him go fuck Madison at this point.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Spencer's POV

After breakfast, her friend dropped me off and decided to take her to her satuday RA meeting. I could only imagine how boring that possibly be. So boring, I got sleepy. I'm guessing the coffee didn't help at all.

Since I was still in my 'comfort' zone, I kicked off my flip flops, and hopped into bed. Basically trying to put myself into the deepest slumber I could. Hoping somewhere in the back of my mind that my dreams would be of my newest and most cutest crush. I was so anxious for tonight, that I couldn't go all the way to sleep without a big smile on my face.

I haven't accepted the whole 'liking a girl' situation quite yet, but I at least wanted to see where it led before I made any assumptions. Hell, maybe I was just curious. Nope, that couldn't be it, otherwise I wouldn't feel all giddy when I see her. Finally letting the sleepiness take over, I close my eyes, thinking how cute she was when Aiden dared her to pop a whole pancake in her mouth. I took a picture of it with my phone. Her eyes were crossed. I let out one more laugh before I fall completely asleep.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So far what do u guys think?? I have more coming tomorrow. :D leave some comments, i love them. 


	5. A New Beginning

Ashley's POV

Riding in Aiden's Xterra from that really boring RA meeting. I wake up early in the morning for the Advisory Board to tell me the same shit I've been hearing since I signed up. Lucky for me, I was informed that my hall wasn't getting anymore newbies for the rest of the semester, due to my college classes. I guess they decided to "take it easy" on me.

I look out the window, let out a quick sigh as Aiden lowers the volume to our favorite Green Day song to say something. I could tell he was from the uneasy way he moved his lips, it had to be over a girl.

"So. How's the RA life? Treating you good?" What a dumb way to spark convo with a 'best friend' "Aiden, cut it, I know you wanna speak of a girl. Let me guess, Madison?"

"Actually, Spencer is hotter. You were right, look for someone 'smarter and cuter'." With this comment, I quickly turned his way, looking at him with a disapproval look. "What?!?" he says trying to act all innocent.

I hesitated, knowing I wasn't fast on response on why Aiden should make Spencer his next conquest. "You know what!! You and your conquests." I rolled my eyes looking back out the window, trying to hide my jealousy.

"Ash, you act like I'm bad towards girls." "Well you're not exactly the Fred Astaire of love. More like the Barry Bonds type." Aiden stopped at a red light. "WHAT the hell are you talking about?!?!?"

"Hit and run, Aiden, hit and run. Gosh! You are so damn slow!" I laugh shaking my head in shame.

"The girls don't mind. You sure didn't." He says "Apparently I did. That why I dumped you. Then you got with Natalie."

"Natalie. It's funny she dumped me exactly like you dumped me." "HaHa. In the mall at the food court. Made a big show. Yelling. We even got kicked out the same. That was funny."

Aiden looked at me with a smirk "That wasn't funny." "But yeah, it was." "It should've been us. The 3 of us hear today laughing abou this." A tear comes to my eye thinking of my best friend. "I know. I know." He wiped it away, still looking at the road.

"Come on, don't cry. I don't need you cryin' on me. You know I'm hyper-sensitive." He was right about that. Whenever I lost her, I was crying all the time, and so was he. He did love her, as a friend. Even after the embarrasment. Thats one thing that we had in common. "Ok I won't cry"

"Yeah, instead let's talk about your NEW hottie friend.." I playfully slap his arm.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Spencer's POV

Getting ready for tonight. I must've gotten up at 5 or so. I had so much I had to do. Shave legs,shower, brush teeth, do my hair. Usually the regular Spencer would just pop on a t-shirt and some jeans, but tonight was special. Well not really.. GOSH I don't even know what to think anymore.

I finally am done with prepping myself. And I sit around and wait.. I look up at my clock.. It's 7:58. A knock at my door.. I jump up and run to the door like it was publish clearing house. I open the door, not to find Ashley, but to find this geeky looking boy standing in front of my door.

"Hi, um, my name's Eugene, and I was wondering if you had any sugar I could borrow?" Disappointed, I respond. "No I don't, I'm sorry." Then I see Ashley sneak beside him and start giggling. "It was Aiden's Idea. Thanks Eugene, you're done." She slipped him a 20 dollar bill. "Cool! Pizza, guys!" He walked away.

I laughed. "You ready? Aiden's in the room still primping his hair. Such a girl." Ashley rolled her eyes and smiled. "Sure, lets go." As I walked out, Aiden walked out. "How does my hair look?" "Bootylicious." I say.

We decided to take Ashley's car, since it was the nicest car. It's only kewl to pull up to a LA club with the coolest car Aiden noted. We pull up to this club called "Gray" Sitting in the front next to Ashley she looked at me.

"Are you ready?" "I've never been more ready" I said. "Me neither, let's get wasted." Aiden says from the back.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ashley's POV

Entering the club, we quickly headed towards the bar with one thing in mind.. ALCOHOL. Back then, it was hard, considering we were under 21, but it was more fun. I do appreciate being able to buy and consume it without being stopped, but it gets boring.

Spencer and I lean against the bar while Aiden ordered our drinks. Her arm brushed mine and I looked at her. She blushed and turned away, causing her to moved her arm. Aiden handed over our screwdrivers. I sipped on mine slowly while Spencer drunk it like it was her first drink of water from the desert.

"WHOO!! LET's DANCE!" She pulled our arms out towards the dance floor. Still drink in hand, I hurry and drank it down while rushing to the dancing oasis. I think Aiden left his on the counter.

She swung our arms loose on the floor, and started doing this hideous dance in between us. I blushed a little "No, you and Aiden made that dancing bet, I'm not in this one." I tried walking away and she grabbed my arm and pulled me back out into her view. I stood there for a second while she was dancing for me, not Aiden. Aiden went off and danced with some Floozy.

My total attention was on her. She grabbed my hand and placed it on her hip while I still stood there. "Come on, Ash. I'll teach you." She smiled at me and I, just rolled my eyes as she led the way.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Spencer's POV

We walked into my room After maybe 15 songs and 12 drinks. Aiden took his jacket off and threw across my bed and ran to the bathroom. "I got to piss." "Well thats very gentleman like." Ashley said. Thank God she didn't drink as much as we did, or else we wouldn't have a ride home.

I plop down on my bed, next to me, here comes Ashley sitting next to me. "You two are the worst drunks I ever been around." She laid back. Right now I was tempted to lay next to her. After a few seconds, she pulls me. I start laughing and she puts her arm around my stomach. "Spencer?" she says. Yes I've been waiting for this moment.. "Yeah?" "I'm drunk." She starts giggling. That was not what I was hoping for but oh well. Aiden stumbles out of the bathroom and sits on the edge of my bed.

"Hey Spencer, Ashley!" He pulls us up. "WHAT!?!?" We both say. "Let's do something else." "Like what, it's 3:32" Aiden looks at me and gets closer. "Like this.." He starts kissing me on my neck. I look over at Ashley who is clearly upset. I'm not sure if it was because Aiden or me. So I stopped him.

"What's wrong?" "I can't, I'm celibate." I said looking at Ashley. "Well I guess I'll skip over." I watched him change from me to Ashley's neck within seconds. She punches him. "What the hell, stupid!" There is a God...

"WHAT!!?? C'mon Ash, it wouldn't be our first..." I stop paying attention to them arguing or making out or whatever to think to myself how much of a fool I would've been if I tried anything on Ashley, appearently, she has a boyfriend. So she's staight.. I feel my heart drop. I snap back to reality when she pushes him to the floor, causing him to bump his head.

"OWWWW That fucking hurts, Ash! Damn it!" She chuckles "See Aiden, this is why I don't drink with you. You get all horny and stuff. Leave us alone and go mess with Madison or something." After a few seconds, Aiden jumps to his feet like the ligh bulb has went off. Talk about special. "Alright, ok. But the two of you will regret this. We could have been the perfect threesome.. HAHAHA Threesome, get it. HAHAHA" Cackling, he leaves the room, leaving us two girls alone.

"Whoo, thank Bob thats over." I couldn't get Aiden's unintentional confession out of my head. "So you and Aiden, you guys together?"

She laughed. "GOD NO!!! We dated, like in the 9th grade for two weeks, then I dumped him and like a moron, he hooked with my best friend. She ended up dumping him two weeks later too." she smiled and i laughed a little until I saw her head hanging low. "What? What is it Ashley?" She shook her head. Trying to avoid me from seeing her cry, she got up. I stay seated in my position.

"C'mon, you can tell me." She sa back down with me, still crying. She hesitated, then told me about her good friend from childhood being taken away from her. In an instant, I saw her go from crying to looking like she was gonna break down. To let her know I'm there for her, I grab her and embrace her. It wa too right to ignore the closeness we were having at that time.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ashley's POV

Laying in Spencer's bed was very comfortable. We talked about Nat, our families, friends, school, hopes and dreams. My little breakdown actually sobered us up. While we were talking, we were pretty sure Aiden and Madison were bumping uglies.So sure because we heard the animals mating call, clearly. After we laughed from hearing the obscene. She also invited me to crash over.

In the morning, I was awaken by a ray of sunlight in my face. Spencer should really invest in curtains. Wait, Spencer... Coming into realization of where I actually am, I look down to see an arm around my waist. Judging by the heat behind my neck, she was really close. I look at her face, trying not to make to much movement. She looks so peaceful. I tapped her arm and she jumped up..

"W..wh..what? What happened." "Calm down, I was just saying good morning." I sat up next to her. "I'm sorry, I forgot you were here." She smiled.

Still blinded by the light, "AHH! Sunday doesn't mean it has to be sunny.. DAMN!"

I laughed at her. "Well thanks for letting, me crash. I think I need to check on Aiden to see if he has the clap or something."

"You sure its ghono? I heard she has hep c myself." "Eww, gross." I opened the door and looked back one last time. "You know you are a good listener, for an annoying person." She smiles as I'm closing the door.

I walk out the door both happy and sad. Happy from spending time with someone so kind and sweet like Spencer, and sad that it had to end so soon. This is the beginning of a beautiful friendship. 


	6. The Way We Are, The Way We've Been

Ashley's POV

3 months later...

Laying in Spencer's bed with her next to me. The stereo is blaring one of my favorite songs. With the music talking for us, there's a little silence after talking again about our lives. Basically, Spencer has become my own personal, free therapist. So since the "session" was over, we stuck to our second newly found tradition, showing each other music personalities.

We had been trying to better decide what songs to play on our new show. Mr. Walsh was very pleased with our "connection", so he put us together on a a project for a month. to see if we get the most ratings in UCLA's history.

Not to mention, the weirdness between Spencer and I. We keep getting closer and closer. I can't stop thinking about her. And when I am around her, I unfold easily. But then again, she could just think I'm screwed in the head and just need someone to listen.

The song "indoor living" blares over us.

"outside the sidelines failing harder than the martyred stars of made for t.v. crime indoor living in cardboard confines counts for very little when safe is just a state of mind i fell off the sidelines long ago i have no occupation i'm just wasted for the weekend scene so don't ask me out don't make me try cause i don't wanna let you i don't wanna

and i can't complain if i don't know how it's a sad sad song with no storyline i fall to sleep in my rented room it's not much to talk about i've got so much to talk about but i don't wanna let you i don't wanna let you down"

"Who sings this?" Spencer then asked. "Motion City Soundtrack. Great band. I saw them in the Warped tour 2006." "I like this song. The lyrics..." She sat up and started nodding to the beat. "You have more of them?" "Geez, I have all of there cds, but on this mix, I think I have another song by them." I grabbed her remote and changed it to "feel like rain".

"And we feel like rain,  
When the words all sound the same,  
In the lifeless corners of this empty frame

Though we feel let down,  
On the table, hard of breathing,  
Winter's curse is just around the bend

With our hands all tied,  
To the blades of their design,  
We are armed and ready to commit this crime

We love that game, but we never play 'Cause we will lose and we wanna stay The way we are, the way we've been For far too long"

"I like them. You got me turning "Emo" or whatever Madison calls it." She started to laughing. I playfully shoved her over, causing her to slide off the bed. "You dick!" I laughed out. She was laughing too getting up from the bed and sitting beside me again.

"So, you know Halloween is right around the corner..." "No, Spencer, no party on the floor. I don't feel like cleaning up that mess." I pick up and open the magazine on her table close by. "Come on Ms. RA, it would be great." She pouts and I shake my head no. "You're a boring RA!" "It's better that way, It's easier."

She snatched the magazine away, and threw i across the room and started tickling me. "Say yes!" "NO!!!" She kept until she found my highly ticklish spot. "OK OK OK YES! YES Spencer stop it." I grab her hands and I notice now our fingers are intertwined as she finally stops with the torture. With her straddled on top of me, my eyes locked on hers, the only thing running thru my mind is kissing her. And how scared I was. 

"Ashley.. I.." Then someone knocks on the door. I didn't know whether to be exaggerated or relived that moment ended when it did, or else I'd be in trouble.

"Let me get that." "OK" She gets up and opens her door "CLAY!?!?!?" Clay... Her older brother. She told me all about him. I turn around on time to see her jump into his arms. A woman (I'm assuming his wife) and a kid come in also. She was about to say something and now I won't get a chance to hear it. GOSH!  
----------------------------------------------------

Spencer POV

"Clay!?!?!? What are you doing here?" "Lee wanted to see her auntie Spencer. And I missed you, you haven't been around in a month or so, I almost forgot you moved to L.A." "I know, I'm sorry."

Seeing Ashley from the corner of my eye, I introduce her. "Ashley this is my brother Clay, his wife Chelsea, and my baby niece Lee. Guys this is Ashley, my friend." Ashley looked nervous and waved. "Nice to finally meet you Clay, I've heard so much about you." Clay shook my hand "Same as you, Spencer never stop talking about you." I blush a little bit. I think Ashley noticed because she blushed too.

"Well I'm hungry, let's go out to eat, my treat." Clay says. "On that note, get the keys Spencer, grab the keys." Ashley joked.

We all ride in Clay's nice SUV to some resturant that obviously he and Ashley knew, because they talked about it the whole time in the truck.

Once we got there, Ashley and Chelsea took the baby to the bathroom. Leaving my big bro and I alone to talk.

"SO.. Spencer.. Ashley's just what you said she was." "shhh, they can be back at any minute." I said embarrassed. "Have you told her yet?" he smirked over at me. I roll my eyes, "No, I'm not plannin' on it, either." "Why not?" "She's not into me, 1. Not to mention how the family will react."

"Who cares what the family thinks, you're 22 and grown. And she is so into you. I see the way she looks at you.

"You think so?" I said cheesing now. He was about to respond, but the girls were coming back now. Ashley sat next to me. "Okay we're back. Let's Eat!!" She glanced at me and smiled before the waiter came and took the orders.  
-----------------------------------------------------

Ashley' POV

Spencer's brother is great. Hanging with him and his family was really nice. Getting home after a few rounds of DDR (me and Clay's request), and it was back to Spencer and I alone again. We haven't decided whether we would hang at my place of her place. The night is still young, so I stand at my door waiting for her the get her keys out. She starts feeling thru her purse, not taking her eyes off of me. That causing her to drop her stuff in her purse all over the floor.

"What a klutz! I laughed bending down helping her pick up her stuff. She giggled helping me out. From it being a little dark, we were crawling around on the ground and bumped heads. She just giggled more. Once I got over that pain handed over, I giggled to. With us two on the floor, face to face, the giggling stopped. Even with the lack of light, I could still see her blue eyes, as close as she was.

"You think we need to get up from here?" She then asked. "No, I like it here." I touched a strand of her beautiful blonde hair.

She looked really nervous, maybe as nervous as I was. I let go of her hair, put my hand out to help her up. "Thanks," she let out. I think I just embarrased myself. I felt the butterflies flutter as she was standing close to me.

"Well, it's 12:01. We have class early, huh?" I said not moving the very close position I was in. I could feel her breathe at that instant.

"Yeah, we should be heading to sleep." she smirked. "Well, see ya tomorrow." I finally break up the closeness and she grabs my arm hard enough to make me whip around. She pressed her lips against mine softly. I pull her closer to me until there's no way we would be able to move. Until I realize what I'm doing and break the kiss and the embrace. I turn around to unlock my door.

"Are you okay?" She asked confused. I'm having a hard time finding the key. "Damn!" She turned me back around and kissed me again. This time I couldn't stop it. She opens her door not breaking the kiss, causing us to lean against her wall while I kick the door closed.

Jackets and scarfs come off and next thing I know I'm on top of her on her bed. Our kisses still haven't ended until I stop and whisper, "too fast." She looked up at me. "Yeah too fast."

I get off of her sitting next to her, trying to look at her, or else something will happen we don't want to. She sat up next to me.

"T-that was something." She then says. "Yeah, it was something." I reply, still not looking at her.

She then looked over at me causing me to look at her. "These feelings didn't just show up out of nowhere obviously, well on my end. You?"

"It's been there, for a while now." I say still looking into her eyes.

"Well. I uh, I'm..." I stopped her kissing her lips again. She stops me, to finish the conversation. "I need to think. If I'm in here with you..." "I know, Spencer. I understand. I have some thinking to do also." We both get out of her bed and I grab my jacket and my scarf. "We'll talk about this tomorrow?" "Yeah." She replies.

I kiss her once more before heading out the door. "Goodnight." She tells me. I nod and leave. She closes the door once I'm all the way out. I go into my room. Thank God Madison isn't in here. Running thru my mind; the night, the kiss, our "feelings". All this excitement made me bust into one of Spencer's retarded dances. 


	7. Deja Vu

Guys, first off, I wanna say thanks for reading my very dorky story.. I decided to do this to see if people actually like my writing, plus i am having s.o.n. withdrawals/ BIG TIME!

Thanks for the comments, I enjoy them. keep em commin. I have more to bear. 3

-panicatthemonie..

now on the chap 7 (Which i KNOW you will like) deja vu...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Spencer's POV

After that little unexpected make out session, I really couldn't sleep. Mostly from being excited that she didn't flip and kissed me back. The rest from being.. well you know.

So like every night, (Gosh, going to UCLA has really messed up my sleep) I go to the library. For the past 3 months, I must've learned so much from the dictionaries and encyclopedias I've been reading.

I'm in the middle of looking at the word "discombobulated"- which means "Throughly disoriented or confused; mentally fractured.

I spurt out a laugh considering this pretty much explains my life right now. I'm "discombobulated" about me and my feelings for Ashley. Don't get me wrong, I like her ALOT. She's smart, beautiful, sexy, funny, everything I could possibly want, but in a guy.

It's a little new. So I guess I'll just go with the flow. I'm not sure if she feels the same about me, or what's her experience with girls, but if she's willing, I'm in.

All this thinking, and I lost focus in the dictionary. All I could think about was running to Ashley's door and... There I go again. I flip the pages to find another word. "Brio"-"Enthsiastic vigor,liveliness.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ashley's POV

Spencer's scent is still in my shirt. I haven't been able to take it off. I laid in my bed for a least an hour before I realized I couldn't go to sleep. So I went to my favorite overnight place: The library. I wondered around a little bit until I saw Spencer in the stacks, next to her a pile of books. Whoa, totally deja vu.. I was never able to finish that dream..

I debate in my mind for at least 15 minutes whether or not I wanted to disturb her. Honestly I wanted to do more that... Nevermind the perv in my brain. I wanted to know what was going thru her mind. If I freaked her out. Or did she regret kissing me, because I didn't.

I look at my watch.. Damn. It's 2:33. No wonder it's really quiet in here. It's basically a ghost-town around here, except Jake, the overnight librarian, who slept the whole night.

So finally I say fuck it and walked up behind her. I tap her back and she jumped up like she was in Saw 55 or somethin.

"SHIT ASH. You scared the crap outta me." I can tell by her expression she was highly shaken, but I still couldn't help but laugh.

"Sorry. I forgot this was a library and it's like 2:30 in the morning." I said still laughing.

"What are you doing here?" She asked finally calming down. "Couldn't sleep." I quickly answered. She looked into my eyes. "Me neither." She bit her lower lip. I licked mine..

It was like we were magnets, because that fast we found ourselves against the wall, our lips pressed.

I couldn't help but think how good she smelled and the taste of her vanilla ice cream lipgloss. It turned me on. I didn't want to stop.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Spencer's POV

Rushing up to my room to finish what we started, we couldn't stop kissing. In the library, the courtyard, the elevator, the hallway...

Once I was able to open the door, we settled onto the bed, with her on top staddling me still kissing.

"Ash... you're such a brio..." What the fuck was I thinking. She stopped at my neck. "What the hell?" She started laughing. "Whenever I'm with you, I can't go to sleep after we part. So me and Webster made friends." I blushed from the embarrassment.

She was talking in between kisses around my neck. "Well.. Britanica and I... I can tell you all about... the cold war..." "Shut up!" "ok." I guess I can be bossy sometimes. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	8. Author's note

hey guys thanks for the comments. i really really appreciate em. keep them coming. i will have a new chapter up by tomorrow.

-panicatthemonie

:D

sorry the last chapter was soo short. 


	9. I Could Get Used To This

Ashley's POV

My eyes open up Sunday morning, realizing what time it is. Looking at Spencer's clock, it says 12:34. Wait, whoa I'm in Spencer's room still. I feel around to see if last night was real or another dream. I fingers grazed Spencer's soft skin and I sigh with relief. When turned towards her, I started to brush her hair off her face. She opened her eyes and smiled.

"Don't tell me you want some more." She said taking my hand and kissing it. "And if I do?" I move closer to her face and kissed her soft lips for a few seconds. Even in the morning, she is so perfect.

"You mean you didn't get enough last night. The way you passed out, I would've thought." She started giggling. I hit her with the pillow while laughing at what she said, and acting like I was offended with the comment. "You sure it wasn't you Spence, you sure was screaming like a little bitch."

"Yeah that's cuz you were squishing me." I jump on her and started tickling her. She scream from the agony and I continued. "Yup, just like that." After I made her say uncle a couple of times, we calmed down. I was still on top of her.

She started kissing my neck as I moaned a little. But I stopped her, so we could talk about our actions and whats going to happen after last night. She tried again to kiss me, tugging at my shirt. "Spencer, wait." She pouted as I got off of her. She sat up and I sat across from her on the bed.

"Last night..." She looked down, worried. "Let me guess, you're having doubts. Was this an experiment? Are you confused? If you are I can give you a little space, or whatever you want. If it was an experiment..." "Spencer, damn girl, calm down. Let me finish." She looked back up to me, into my eyes. I could of sworn I saw some sweat from how bad she was stressing. There was no way I would let this girl down.

"Last night was great. More than great. I don't know. I'm not quite sure of what to say because it was my first with a girl." She smiled a little at me. "Me too." I blushed. The words we hard to put together to tell her how she made me feel.

She put her hand on my cheek. "If you are wondering. Yes, I'm falling for you. Hard! Since the first time I met you, I felt something." Her saying that made a tear come out of my eye. "Really?" "Yes. And I'm not sure what the future brings us, but I also don't care. I want to be with you."

My mind exploded. I wanted this also, but I was worried about what thi meant for me. "The big question for myself is, is this really it.. Am I gay?" I began to sob. She pulled me into an embrace. I could tell she actually cared.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Spencer's POV

"I asked myself that same question over and over. I even went to Clay for guidance. He says for me to jut listen to my heart. Ashley we don't have to trademark or sexuality or whatever." Here I sat holding her close to me.

"I know, I know. I'm just confused. I feel the same." She touched my hand. Her tears vanished as we stared into each other's eyes. She finally spoke up. "So what happens now. You know I'm a RA and I can't date students."

"So you wanna date me?" I respond in my southern accent. "Well I wanna date you too, Annie-Mae. But the Goddamned school is not friendly to resident advisor and students datin'. It's like incest or something." My crazy southern accent made her laugh. I guess I'm really good at this.

She started with her southern accent. "It sho isn't Bertha Jean, so we gotta find a way." I started to laugh too. "Bertha Jean? What the hell?" Back in my normal voice. "C'mon. It's hot. I would totally shag with a girl named Bertha.." She said leaning in for another kiss, but not that last. "Bertha it is." She kissed me again and she pulled me down on top of her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ashley's POV

Waking again to see it is now 5:25, I turn my head to see Spencer on the computer. She had her headsets in and she was humming the song we were listening to yesterday.

I get up from bed and stand behind her, putting my arms around her shoulders. I took off one of the headsets. "Hey girlfriend." She spun around in the chair around. "Girlfriend, huh?"

"Well yeah. Girlfriend. It has a nice ring on it." She smiled, stood up and kissed me. "I'll be the best girlfriend you will ever have, I promise." "But there is one thing. We have to keep it under wraps, at least until this semester ends. My RA duties say so.. And they are paying for me to be here. So..." "Ok, I get it. I understand. I'll take you any way I can. As long as I'm with you Ashley." I pulled her in for a kiss and hugged her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	10. Sneaking Around

A/N- First off, I wanna say thanks again for the comments. I really really enjoy them. If ur also a fan of videos, check out my spashley video i made on youtube. type in Spashley the used. Its called Spashley in your eyes. ( if u have it, please leave comments. I love em:D I'm also working on another one right now. Keep on reading and watching!

Oh yeah,

Disclaimer- I don't own a damn thing but the brain that came up with this.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ashley's POV 

So Spencer and I have been dating on the low for a week now. I hate to give it to her, but she is really good at being sneaky. She's like a ninja. I, on the other hand, am having a hard time. I almost got us caught, twice. Once by Madison, but thank god she is an airhead.

We were in my bed, of course in the middle of one of at least a thousand make out sessions. And stupid me, I forgot to lock the door. So she came in with another one of her boytoys and they instantly got in the other bed and was doing.. I don't wanna know what.

She did hear me clear my throat while Spencer and I tried to rush out, and she freaked, turning on the light. The ninja quickly ducked from being seen under my bed.

"What the hell are you doing in here? Why didn't you say anything when we first came in? I would've kicked you out a long time ago. What a freak, you wanted to watch, did you!?!?"

Not able to take anymore. "Why would I wanna watch a boy attempt to fuck a girl as loose as you are? That's a waste of time." The boy chuckled a little and Madison looked at him and rolled her eyes. He stopped intantly.

"Whatever Emo. Get out! Go hang yourself or something." She turned the light off again (Thanks) leaving Spencer to sneak out the door and of course walking out the door I had to get the last word out. I flipped the light on.

"Oh and dude, you might wanna double bag it, don't wanna catch nothing." I started acting like I was scratching my crouch and the boy snickered one last time.

Finally closing the door, Spencer stood by the door waiting. "Nice." She high-five me. "I learned from the best." "Yeah, yeah. I know. I tend to rub off." She popped her collar while I laughed at her cute cockyness with an eyeroll, of course.

"I been around you too long." She opened her door and we went into her room and continued what we were in the middle of.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Spencer's POV

Sitting in radio prod across my secret girlfriend in the middle of our show, I couldn't help but stare. She kept passing these looks at me. Constantly. I couldn't concentrate on what we were talking about because all I could visualize was us on top of this booth, pushing the cds and albums aside, barely clothed. Then I started thinking about that brazier she has on last night. Ahh.. That bra. It made her breast feel like it was filled with...

"Water." I thought aloud. Ashley smiled at me with the headsets still on. "Water? Ok.. Everyone forgive Spence, she's has a lack sleep due to all the studying for the finals. I call her an overachiver for studying a whole 2 weeks in advance." Good save. "Well I do plan of passing Ash." I look back behind the booth to see Mr.Walsh giving Ash the ok hand gesture

"Anyway, so Britney going bald, honestly I think people should give her a break I mean come on, she's going thru divorce.." Of course she carried on. And I did my short ad-libs I do to make people listen.

"People, call us and tell us what u think. 840-ucla thats 840-8252 for you people like Spencer here." "Funny Ashley. Call us people." Ashley and I are so meant for each other.. I mean radio. She put on Blue october's "Into the ocean". When we were signaled to be off-air, I got up from my side and handed her a note, secretly. Of course, after handing it to her, I went into the back to the record room to act like I was searching for a old record for a request.

The note stated "meet me in the record room". 1 minute later Ashley comes in there. We instantly, like magnet again, are tangled in each others arms, pressing are lips together. She stops it for a second to laugh at me about the "water" outburst. "

"I'm sorry. I was caught in thought. Do you know how hard it is to sit across from you for 2 hours and not touch your soft skin," I began doing what I recite. "or run my fingers thru your beautiful brown hair? Or," Ashley's looking into my eyes blushing. "Or what?" "Kiss your perfect lips." I give her a peck and she gives me this big smile. I assume I'm doing the same. "Really?"

"Yeah." I slowly grazed her lips with mine, right before someone came in and before they got a chance to see us in the moment, we pulled away and look at opppsite sides of the wall. Hopefully they didn't see us.

I look at the door to see who is was standing there, to only realize it was Aiden. She ran to him and hugged him. "What the hell you doing here, dickhead. You don't call anymore."

"I know, I'm sorry. I decided to come see you. I already had my finals. I took them early. So im in town for the next three weeks." 'Great, no alone time for me and Ash, unless we push Madison on him again.' I thought to myself.

"Hey Spencer! You're not gonna show me any love?" Being nice, I gave him a quick hug. He looked at me, then at her. "What are you two doing in here?"

Ashley looked at me and I looked at her. She replied with her eyes still on mine, "Looking for the old Ace of Base cd. This guy keeps requesting "The Sign" and we never play it. Thought we do him a favor while we are on break." I nodded along with this lie. She is getting good. She was right, she has been around me too long.

"Ok, that's some weird shit. Anyway, this is almost done? I arranged some stuff for the three of us." We finally looked at Aiden confused. "Three?" we both asked.

"Yeah, you know Spencer's our new roll dawg!!" I shook my head at how patheic that sounded. Ashley said "Well yeah she is." I had to be careful not to blush in front of the dweeb, but i couldn't help but to.

"Spencer, why is your face all red?" Ok nevermind, he's slower then I thought. "I forgot makeup this morning. Hey, Ashley let's go back. It's about to start in 30 seconds."

Aiden lead the way, while I secretly grazed my hand against hers and she smiled. This look likes it's gonna be a long weekend.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ashley's POV

Aiden took us to this Dave and Buster's to eat after the show was over. We talked about our memories and he caught us up on his life. BORING! Suddenly, I felt a leg brushing against mine. Only one could assume it was Spencer. Until I looked under the table not moving my head. Hmm. Spencer's leg is confirmed. I looked back up at her and she looked away acting like she was all innocent. Cluelessly, Aiden continued talking. Slowly Spencer's foot traveled up my leg, getting closer to the spot it shouldn't be. That's when I stood up.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom real fast. Spencer you're coming with?" I couldn't take it anymore. She stood up too as soon as I made the proposal. "What's with girls and them going to the restroom together?" Aiden asked. Spencer replied quickly. "Girl stuff." Aiden's face scrunched up. "Eww.. Rag? GROSS. Sorry I asked. Go ahead." With the dismissal, I grabbed Spencer's hand and pratically drug her to the girl's room to have my way with her.

We make it there to see no one in there. Into another hot moment. While she kissed on me, I talked between moans. "You..really..gotta stop..doing..that. No don't stop." "You're friend..he's..really..slow." I chuckled in her mouth.

A few minutes went by and we didn't want Aiden sending a search party. So we went back. "It's about time. What took so long?" Spencer looked at me and smiled. Aiden looked at my facial expression. "You know what, nevermind. I don't want to lose my appetite. Here comes the waitress." Up comes the waitress with the food. We start eating and talking again. And all of a sudden...

"Ash, I kept noticing this all day and it's starting to bother me. You have this gigantic hickey on the right side of your neck, like right about your collarbone. Explain." Aiden says with his mouth filled.

"No fuckin way dude. You're lying!" I reach in my purse and grab my compact, actually seeing the love mark Spencer Carlin left on me. Dammit!! Gotta make a story. I looked at Spence and her eyes got big. I guess she didn't notice either. This makes me wonder who all noticed.

"Well, um, I've kinda, uh, been.. you know. Ha.. S-S-Seeing someone." Spencer got nervous, I could tell by the way her mouth opened and closed.

"Okay who?" Aiden just kept on. FUCK! "Um.. Their name is..." "Ryan. Ryan Lavery. He's a cutie. And nice to Ash." Good save Spencer. Who the hell is Ryan Lavery?

"Ryan Lavery, huh? Hahaha, he sounds like a gay guy." Aiden chuckled. Spencer must've said 'whew' in her thoughts telling from her expression.

"Damn. Ashley, he got you good." Aiden got closer to look at the hickey closer. "You sure Ryan isn't a vamp?" I look at Spencer slyly. "Nope he isn't he just know what he's doing." Spencer raised her eyebrow, taking in the compliment.

Aiden left my neck alone finally and left to the little boys room. I scoot by Spencer to whisper thank you and ask who the hell is Ryan Lavery?

"Come on Ash, you never watched 'All my children'? I know guys never watch soaps, so it's what was best. The next one would've been Aiden Devane, but thats too hard." Once again the ninja strikes! I love this girl. Well not love. I don't know. Do I?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Spencer's POV

Whew. Close call. I can't believe he didn't catch anything. Such a slow little boy. He then took us to Gray, the same place we came before. Ashley and I danced around for a second before Aiden gotten really drunk and got into this fight with a guy who looked like the Big Show. We were kinda relived to be leaving cuz guys were staring at us, and I was about ready to knock one of them out.

So Ashley drove Aiden's XTerra while he was in the backseat knock the hell out. I held her hand while she drove. I feel very safe with her. I can get to love her I think. Then the Motion City Soundtack song we like came on.

"I'm guessing this is our song?" Ashley said in a cute way. I blushed again singing along with the song.

We got back to the dorms, Aiden still knocked out. (thank god for elevators) we carried his 180 pound body to my room and made him a little bed on the couch. As soon as he was handled, we laid in bed and cuddled and talked.

"So you think he's out for the night?" I asked, hoping she would say yes. It's only been an hour since we kissed. That's too long for me. "I'm pretty sure he is." She ran her finger across my cheek. Starting (once again in this chapter) our famous make out sesh.

In between kisses, I decide to tell her what's running thru my mind at that time. "Gosh I love you." She stops, looking at me. Now I think I made a mistake. "You don't have to say it back. It's just how I feel. I sor.." She interrups me "I love you too. And I know it's been a week since we made it official, but I do." A smile crosses my lips, right before we start kissing again.

All the lights off and the kissing sounds, right along with Ashley's moaning (she surely doesn't pass as a ninja in my book), we didn't hear Aiden getting up from the couch. Not until he was standing right above us.

"Whoa. You guys are totally busted." Ashley rolled off of me and we both looked at Aiden as he flicked on the bright light. Here we go interrogation.


	11. The Interrogation

**A/N: Thanks for the comments. and crazygidget21, yeah you're right. they should've dropped him off in Ash's bed... But if you can see it, Spencer is the oversexed one. lol.**

**Tuesday was my b-day. I am 21!!! LEGAL.. But I'm so nice, I'm going to write another chapter, before I hit the bottle. its gonna be dreadfully short. im going to the fall out boy concert with my "love interest." the inspiration for this story.. lol.**

**Hope you enjoy**

**Oh and if u hadn't, watch my youtube vid. Spashley In your eyes. The tags are Spashley, The Used, South of Nowhere. my name on there is kraziestdork.**

**Feel free to chat with me on aim also. panicatthemonie.**

**Oh and guys im sorry so much mistakes... Working on notepad is a bitch... but it will get better once i get my word up and running again.**

* * *

Ashley's POV

Aiden Pulled up the dek chair to the bed while Spencer and I sat there looking like kids who stole candy and are getting one of the biggest lectures of our lives. He looked at me, looked at Spencer, and back at me over and over. I seemed like hours went by without any words, until i look at my cell phone on the nightstand. Only 3 minutes passed.

To be honest, I'm really scared of what Aiden will say. I mean, he's my best friend since 9th grade. What if he completely cut me off? What if he tell everyone, including my family. What if...

"So you two?" Finally he spoke up, cuting off my thoughts. Spencer and I nod at the same time.

"You guys were making out, just now?" we nod again, this time add in some blushing going on.

"I know I haven't met the guy yet, but you are already cheating on that Ryan Lavery guy?" Gosh Aiden can be so damn slow. Spencer started giggling, falling over on the bed.

"Well, what's so funny Spencer?" She finally calmed, "He was fake, you moron." Aiden looked confused and squenched his eyes, looking uneasy. "All my children. Ryan Lavery is a character from it, stupid." Spencer started laughing again.

"No wonder he sounded familiar. I was thinking he may have went to high school with us or something." Now I started laughing, falling over on Spencer, who was already almost out of breath. "How the hell do you know about All My Children?"

"Stop it. Come on. We are being serious." We cooled down our laughters and listened to "dad". "So I just heard you tell each other you love each other. Is that true?"

Spencer and I looked at each other and smiled from our blushing. Aiden looked at us in amazement.

"So you do. Wow. This means you're gay Ash?"

"We're not exactly labeling it, we are just going with the flow." Spencer spoke out.

Aiden nodded with a small smile. I had a feeling the next question was dumb. "So have you two.." He got this Grinch smirk on his face.

"That's none of your business, prick." I jump in. He doesn't need to know that. I look over at Spencer, who's face is Apple red. He starts to notice her blushing again.

"Ohhh. You have. You girls are horrible liars. Damn. Uh... Thats fuckin hot. How long have you girls been..." I interupted him. "One week. What the fuck else? Spencer and I are together. We've done it, so you know. We are in love. There is no Ryan Lavery. What else man. I'm getting tired!"

His smirk got wider. "So how bout that threesome?" Spencer and I yelled "No!" He lost his big smile. "At least I tried. Well Spencer. Welcome to the family."

I guess that has to be one of his sweet moments. I got up and gave him a hug. "Thanks for understanding"

Spencer got up and hugged him too.

* * *

Spencer's POV

Ashley must've been happy to spill her guts to Aiden about our hook up. I haven't yet told anyone, not even my dear brother Clay. I know he will approve, I just been so.. Well into her!

So my decision for tomorrow morning: coming out to my family. Or at least some of them. I don't know. Tell someone. Can't really tell "friends", Ashley's my only friend here. Which is funny considering how much of a pest I was to her from the beginning.

Aiden told us we were good for each other. I thought in the most perverted way, but surprisingly he pointed out something when she went to the restroom.

"No no no, not the sex part. Which I wouldn't mind being a part of..." I hit his head with a pillow. "But seriously, you guys have alot of chemistry. But what I really appreciate from you is she has someone. Especially since I'm like a few cities over. And she seems more happy. It's like since you came into her life she smiles more."

A smile came across my face when he mentioned her happiness. "I feel the same. I never felt this way before."

Ashley walked back in the room after Aiden and I had the "heart to heart", seeing the big smile across my face. "What, are ya'll plotting to do something to me while I'm sleep?"

Aiden of course tilted his head like he was thinking it, and I hit him again for the umteenth time since he foud out about us.

"What a perv!! Go hump Madison or something." Ashley said laughing. Aiden pointed at us and slyly smiled. "What so you guys can do something and I can't watch, I don't think so!!"

This time it was Ashley pulling him off the chair and pushing him out the door, into her room and locking my door behind her.

"Good riddance." I breath out.

"You're telling me." She slid off her flip flops, and starts seductively walking toward the bed. "So?"

I knew what was running thru her head.. "So?"

She finally makes it to my bed and staddles me kissing on my neck. "Where were we again?"

"Right around there" I reply pulling her down on top of me completely.

* * *

Ashley's POV

"BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM!!!!"

Spencer and I jump up to this rude awakening. Who the fuck is beating at the door like the damn police. The sun is out apparently, then we look at the clock to realize it's 9:56. Shit. No only someone is beating on the door like they are crazy, I'm late for class. It's Friday now.

"BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM!!!!"

"If this is Aiden, I'm gonna kick is fuckin' ass" Spencer whispers.

I hurry up out of bed realizing I have barely anything on. So does she. After more beating and our clothes are on, (well jammies) she opens the door to find...

* * *

**Hahaha ha ha ha.. who do you think it is?? comment this chapter and tell me who you think it is. see if ur right.**


	12. Unwanted Company pt1

Spencer's POV

"Jeremy!?!? What the hell are you doing here?" Oh great. My ex. I cross my arms over my chest. I can't believe I woke up for this Ass. Aiden walked into the hall with his boxers on to see what the comotion was, I'm assuming.

"Spencer!! I missed you." He grabbed me and rammed his tongue down my throat. I push him as hard as I could off of me. "WHAT THE HELL, JEREMY, I TOLD YOU, ITS OVER." As Jeremy tried to regroup, I see my other older brother, the asshole, Glen come from behind him.

"What is this, an intervention? I'm not on the bottle, or addicted to anything." I look at Ashley who looks completely confused.

"What's up li'l sis? Jeremy and I decided to come hang with ya, before Thanksgiving and stuff."

"But thats like 3 weeks from now." I could just punch the hell out of Glen. I know it was his idea. He was the one who hooked me up with him in the first place.

"What about school? And mom and dad?" I knew Glen was about close to his last year in college and being the football player he was (thats how him and jeremy are tight) i didn't think Ohio U would be pleased with him skipping with the scholarship on the line.

"School, who cares? I'm almost out. And mom and dad, they don't know, yet. And hello, who is this hottie right here??" Glen grabbed Ashley's hand and I slapped it away from him. "This is my friend Ashley. Ashley this is my dumbass brother Glen."

"The pleasure's all mine, baby." He tried to kiss her hand, but my jealously slapped his hand once again. "Damn, sis, you're such a cock-block."

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arm once again. "Why are you two dicks here?" "I got tired of Jeremy crying like a little bitch.." "Glen, dude, you told me you weren't gonna tell her." Jeremy pushed Glen. Ashley, Aiden, and now Madison snickered in the back.

Glen noticed they were standing there. "Do you guys have a life, or what. We're trying to talk to my sister." "They don't have to go anywhere Glen." I sniffed his way and he smelled like him and Jack Daniels had an affair. "What the hell, you've been drinking?"

Glen giggled and Jeremy answered for him. "We got in last night, and we went to a bar." I shook my head at them with shame. I thought up a quick lie "Well you guys aren't coming in, this is my RA and she doesn't approve co-ed sleep overs." Ashley shook her head like she seconded it.. This might work.

Glen caught my bullshit. "But how come he's sleep in here with her? They way they are looking, I don't think they weren't just sleeping. That's all we want to do, well at least me."

Damn.. another. "Who Aiden, he's gay." I saw Madison's jaw drop. Aiden eyes widen but thanks for him "Yeah, I totally love the men."

Glen crossed his arms. "Yeah you look like a wide RECEIVER." Glen and Jeremy started laughing historically. Aiden stood there and rolled his eyes. Ashley turned her head and giggled for a moment, before Aiden noticed and she stopped.

"Stop. Anyway Aiden and Madison are roommates. So there's no excuse. Why don't you guys get a hotel?"

"We don't have the money." Glen responded fast. I knew he was full of shit, but I wanted him out of my hair for the time being. So I went in my room, shuffled thru my purse, grabbed 200 dollars and gave it to him.

"Get you a hotel. We'll talk later. Bye." Glen and Jeremy looked at the money and back at me like they wanted more. "But li'l sis, what about a cab? And some food?" I rolled my eyes and went back in the room and grabbed another hundred dollar bill.

"Here, now go. Before you get us in trouble."

Jeremy blew me a kiss and my stomach turned like I wanted to hurl right then and there. I watched as they both stumbled to the elevator. As soon as they got on, I turned to the 3 people behind me.

"Hey Aiden, I'm sorry I put you out there like that." "No, it's fine, I mean, we ALL know I'm not gay, right baby?" He turned to Madison, who was suprisingly quiet the whole time.

"That's right papi." They started kissing again heading in the room and closing the door behind them.

"Eww." Ashley said. Yeah, I felt my flesh crawling too. Then I thought of what was to come.

"Omg, I stuck with them for 3 weeks. That means no qt with you." I looked down with sadness and disdain of the arrival of the unwanted company.

"We'll make time. I promise." She cupped my chin. I wanted to kiss her badly, but we were still out in the hall. Too risky. It was risky enough with Ick and Ack showing up outta nowhere.

Ashley almost attemped to go into her room, then she remembered what happened 2 minutes ago. "Well there's no way I'm going in there. I have no classes so.." "Yes you are welcomed to stay here while I'm gone to my classes." "Cool. I love you, you know that?" Ashley whispered in my ear. I got goosebumps all over.

"I love you too. I'm gonna need you around. Especially in the next 3 weeks." "Oh, I'm not going anywhere." 


	13. Unwanted Company pt2

Ashley's POV 

It's week two, thursday. Spencer and I haven't spent alot of alone. We've had those two minute breaks during radio prod. Which really sucked, we only had that class 3 times a week.

Thanks the gibbles that her dumb brother and dumb ex boyfriend don't know her schedule. We just have to work harder on sneaking, especially since Aiden caught us last.

So today I'm taking her somewhere very private and special to me. Its like a hutch or something. I found it during exam time last year looking for a place to study. No one ever caught me there.

So let's call this operation Saving Carlin's privates, or Davies in that case. I dress up in all black and grab my leather jacket and beanie. I must blend in with the darkness. It's around 11:30 right now, and its around the same time Spence gets the munchies.

So well enough, she was walking toward the vending machine, trying to get something to eat. After making sure no one was around, I came up behind her and covered her mouth. "Spence, it's me, I'm kidnapping you." I pulled out my bandana and covered her eyes, still covering her mouth.

She fought for a second, then when she processed what I told her, she nodded and cooperated. She grabbed my hand and let me lead the way, since she was blindfolded.

Once we reached the hutch, I took the bandana off and she started to giggle. "Ashley your such a dork, dressed in all black like a Russian spy of something." I respond in my horrible accent. "For you mi cherri, i'd do any-sing."

* * *

Spencer's POV

Ashley is so sweet to me. I really love this girl. She set up a little picnic, even with the blanket and everything. Sandwiches and iced tea. Who knew? We ate (me blushing 85 of the time) and we lied on the blanket. It was pretty out here tonight.

I'm looking around to see that this place is next to a fountain, which I never seen on campus. "Where did you find this place? It's gorgeous." "I study here. I found it freshmen year. You like?" "I love. Thanks for saving me from dumb and dumber." I caressed her cheek with one hand and held her hand with the other. "Anytime. I miss you."

We started kissing, of course. Losing track of time. It had seemed a few hours had passed by, which was good, we had to catch up somehow. The lighting was very limited. I still don't know how we got caught anyway by...

* * *

Ashley's POV

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?!?!" Jeremy yelled out loud, maybe loud enough to wake a few students. He had a flashlight pointed n our faces. "That's not the question, question is how did you find us?" I thought outloud. How did he, no one has EVER caught me here. It's too secluded and a little sound proof.

Spencer looked at me in shock and back at Jeremy, I guess wondering the same thing. "I looked all over for you, Spencer, you left 2 hours ago to 'get a bag of chips'. Instead you're in here making out with your RA. What you like girls now? That's why you dumped me?"

Spencer face turned red with anger, I could tell by the way she got up and pushed him. "NO, I DUMPED YOU CAUSE YOU NEVER GET IT. I fell out of love with you. You turned into this asshole football player who thought you could get anything, anytime.. Oh lets not forget you cheated on me, stupid."

'How could he cheat on someone as beautiful as Spencer' I thought to myself

"Well that gave you permission to bag this dyke?" Spencer pushed him again. "Shut the hell up. You don't call her anything." She got in his face. "By the way, she's a better lay than you, hands down." WHOA!!! His face turned red as Spencer smirked. He put his hand up like he was gonna hit her. I got up and stood in front of her, holding her arm. My chest tightened up thinking I was going to get hit. But thank god. He stormed off mumbling "fuckin' dykes."

"Oh my god, that was close. Are you okay?" I asked Spencer. She nodded. "I think I hit a nerve." She giggled and then her face staighted back up. "What's gonna happen how? I know he's gonna go back and tell my brother." I pulled her in an embrace. "We'll figure something out."

* * *

**A/N- Oh Oh, what's gonna happen now? Leave some reviews!! more to come tomorrow.**


	14. Hero

A/N- hey guys sorry, i promised the other day, but i work overnight, im tired as hell. I've written during my breaks and now im just putting what I came up with so far. I'm off monday and tuesday, so I'll be all urs. .

Thanks for all the comments, i love you all. oh and my new favorite fanfic ever... inebriated...

* * *

Spencer's POV

Ashley and I decided not to go back to the dorms. We were pretty sure that Jeremy informed Glen of the walk-in, and I really didn't feel like hearing Glen bitch tonight. We already had enough choas going on. What bothered me was Ashley stood in front of me to protect me. If she would've gotten hurt, I wouldn't know the first thing to do.

Ashley took me to a hotel that was at least two blocks away. She called Aiden, gave him the news, and told him to watch my room, just in case they tried to do something stupid.

We sat there, our eyes fixated at each other the whole time. For once not thinking about ravishing each other, but scared of what was going to happen. We tried going to sleep, but it was too hard.

"I can't take this. Sweetie, I'll be right back, I promise." She left for a good 10 or 15 minutes, while I sat there flipping thru channels. It seemed only HBO and Skinimax worked. I really didn't feel like watching G string divas, so I turned the tv off.

Ashley busted back in with all this junk food, two movies, and a box of scrabble. She set it all on the bed. "I hit up wally world. Can't go wrong with a little scrabble. And if you get bored with that, we could watch 40 year old virgin, or stick it."

"What did I do to deserve you?" "I don't know." Ashley leaned in and gave me a quick peck. "Ok, let's play. I'm gonna whoop your ass."

"Bring it." She quickly took my mind off the horrible situaion.

* * *

Ashley's POV 

"Ash, It's 11:32, wakey, wakey." Spencer slightly shook me to wake me up. After I groaned for a few seconds, I started to panic, until Spencer reminded me it was Saturday. "Oh, yeah" I laughed nervously, I just made myself look stupid. Thank god there isn't any classes today, or else we would both be screwed.

The two of us stayed up until close to 5am playing scrabble. All that shit I was talking apparently didn't help. But next time, I will insist on monopoly.

We were still fully dressed from last night, so we got up, cleaned up our mess, I paid the bill, and we were on our way back. It wasn't that far, maybe at least a 5 minute ride. But Spencer was so quiet, I could tell she was nervous. I was scared for her to, other than that, no. I mean what can these dicks honestly do to me.

I put my hand over hers. "I'll be there for you, I promise." She squeezed my hand and smiled. "I love you, you know that. You are my hero." "Great. Next time, I'll wear my cape." She chuckled. Little does she know, she's my hero too.

We finally got back to the dorms. We walked as slow as tortoises to the hall. Once we got there, it was slower. I grabbed her hand for a quick second before I realized I was still the R.A. and thats a big NO NO. Spencer's door approached us and she slowy opened the door.

I stood behind her the whole time in my Buffy stance, ready to kick some bonehead ass. She yelled her hellos and any one heres and there were no response. We walk in and close the door and she starts checking her bathroom while I checked the closet, just in case... Hey after R Kelly's video, i've suffered paranoia of the closet..

"No one's here. And everything's in tip top shape." Spencer said with a confused look.

That was until I saw a folded piece of paper with Spencer's name on it. "Hey Spencer, you got something." I tried handing it to her, but she pushed it away.

"Uhn-uhn, no way, I'm not touching that." "Why not?" I asked frowning. She then pout, I couldn't resist. "Ok I'll read it." I unfolded the creases and read aloud.

"Spencer. We went home. Jeremy told me you Dykin' Slut. just go ahead and ruin us some more. Wait he spelled 'ruin' wrong" I looked at spencer, who had a serious face at first then she was rolling on her bed laughing her ass off. "What's so funny? Your brother called you a slut." "So what, Glen is an ass. We never really liked each other. Slut was one of the less bad things he called me before."

I started to feel bad for her, but she added in how she still had Clay and I recovered. Clay is pretty cool.

"So this is it. No anthrax or political recalls?" I asked. "I guess so." Spencer and I got quiet once again, staring at each other. I guess the same thing was going thru our heads, cause seconds later we were peeling clothes off ourselves in between our kisses.

* * *

Spencer's POV 

We lied there in my bed hours after... you know. The room was dark and quiet. We both were asleep. At least I thought she was sleep, until she started humming. I didn't say anything, I just enjoyed listening to her voice. She lied behind me, playing with my hair.

Then she started whispering. "Spencer... Spencer..." I didn't respond, thinking it was part of my dream." "I know you're asleep." 'Not' I thought, letting her continue. "Earlier when you told me I was your hero, I could've called you a liar. Because you don't know how much you saved me, from myself." I smiled knowing she couldn't see it, still listening.

"Life was bullshit before you rudely entered. I had nothing to look foward to. Everyone had let me down. My parents for abandoning me. Aiden for doing the same, going to san fran. Natalie, for.." Her voice broke like she was crying behind me. That second, I wanted to let her know I heard her, but something told me not to.

"You never left me alone. I'm not letting you leave me now. If taking a bullet protects that, I would. Damn I should've said this when we both were awake." That was my cue.

"I'm listening." She got her pillow and hit me with it. "What the hell, you been listening this whole time?" I giggled and intertwined my fingers with hers. "I would do the same for you, you know that. And trust me, I'm not going anywhere I promise."

A tear fell on my arm, I could tell because she was laying on it. I kissed her tears away. After our little talk, we fell back asleep, trying to catch up from last night's scrabble contest.

* * *

Ashley's POV 

Walking out of Spencer's room Sunday morning to get some clean clothes, I look a my door, noticing a lot of notes, but one I didn't think I would see. A note from the Advisory board (my bosses) and it stated:

_Ms. Davies,_

_We have been informed of infidelity with a student on your hall, which is a violation of code 234. We have been investigating the situation, only to find the accusations were true._

_Be in the office Monday at 9 am for a meeting with the head of the advisory board, Ms. Graham. This is mandatory._

_Thank you, _

_P.W. __Mantopy _

_Advisory board_

"Fuck" I breathe out. I knocked back on Spencer's door and she opened it. "What you wants some more?" As much as I would like to, my moods a little jacked. I hold up the paper, giving her chance to read. Her eyes widen with fear. "Fuck." was all she could say.

"What the hell am I gonna do?" I started pacing around her room, right along with her. "Who the hell rat us out?" "If they drop me as RA, I wont have a scholarship anymore." "I want to kick that person's ass." In the middle of our pacing, there was a knock at the door. We looked at each other in worry.

"I don't have to answer that." "No, they already know about us, fuck it." I walked towards her door, whoever it is still knocking. She pulled me by my shirt. "Ash, it could be them. Don't be crazy." "I'm not scared. You are totally worth that."

The knocking got louder and I couldn't take it anymore. I pry from Spencer's hold and open the door. There's this lady I never met before, with blonde hair, blue eyes, taller.

"So you're the little whore who's confusing my daughter?" Oh oh more shit.

* * *


	15. Mommy Dearest

A/N- Hey thanks again for the comments. I thought some of you guys reactions were funny and I know you are wondering "well, the worst that can happen is Spencer or Ashley getting moved into a different hall. But you guys haven't been inside of my demented mind. Let's just say... PAULA. This one is gonna be short guys..

Disclaimer- I have no ownage, but mandy musgrave owns my heart...

BTW- "can I get some thunder thighs and a badonkadonk butt?" lol. I had to add that in. love that commercial.

* * *

Spencer's POV

"So you're the little whore who's confusing my daughter?" Great, two assholes in one week. Paula Carlin, or should I say mother. Ashley's mouth fell open like she was going to respond, but nothing came out. I think she was as shocked as I was. Mom pushes her aside and walks in my room.

"Spencer..." She shook her head in shame at me. "You leave Ohio for... this?" My mom pointed at Ashley like she was some kind of trash. She hasn't even been here for 5 minutes and she insulted her more than 3 times in my face. I wasn't going to stand for it.

"HER name is Ashley, not 'this'. And I came here so you could stop pressuring Jeremy on me. I'm not marrying him!" Mom, which I'm gonna now start calling Paula, got closer. "Why the hell not? He's perfect for you. A guy, fit, handsome, rich..." "A cheating bastard! I don't want him. If you're so into him, why don't you marry him. You guys have so much in common like cheating."

Paula raised her hand to slap me, but I caught it. "You forgot, I'm not a child anymore." I pushed her hand down and stood near Ashley, who looks again confused.

"You're right you're not a child. You're not my child either. Consider yourself dead to me. You're just this little queer slut that my ex-husband conceived with another woman." She began to storm out the room, but she turned around once more.

"Oh, and little miss "R.A", I'm not done with you. That letter on you're door is just the beginning. I'm going to the dean. We are old friends."

I watched as Ashley's eyes pierced with anger. Her fist balled up and at the moment I wouldn't totally stood behind her and let her kick my ex-mom's ass.

Paula finally left the room, slamming the door shut before doing so. I hugged Ashley, feeling her tense up. She let a tear out.

"So it was your mother who ratted us. Damn I'm screwed. I'm gonna have to do something I don't want to if they deny me of my scholarship."

"What's that?" I asked, a little confused. If it is what I think it is, then yes, shes gonna be in bad shape for the next few days.

"Go to daddy." She rolled her eyes and scoffed. "Enough about me, I just witnessed you're mom disclaiming you, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, she's just till mad cause after that shit she pulled when I was in high school, Clay and I chose my dad over her." Ashley lifted an eyebrow. "Damn, Spencer, you didn't tell me your mom was Cruella DeVil." She snickered, even in the worst possible situation.

Then her smile fell again. "This is gonna suck."

* * *

Ashley's POV

Well. That was different. You ever been threatened by your girlfriends mom. And I don't mean you're regular 'If you hurt her' threat, but 'I'm going to ruin your life' threat.

I wanted to knock her teeth out. What did I do to her? That was my first time ever meeting her. And I thought my mom was a bitch. My mom is mother teresa compared to her.

Then again, mom and I never talk, so its a benefit on me.

Spencer and I still sat in her room. On her bed. We haven't quite had the best two days. But when there's no drama, it's actually pretty darn decent. Right now there's silence between us. I tried to figure out what to say, but nothing is coming out.

Spencer sputtered out something, I couldn't hear. "What you say?" "Monopoly. I have it in my closet." "You have monopoly in your closet?" Spencer smiled and rolled her eyes. "Just in case I had a friend over, with nothing to do."

I nodded, "Ok, let's go." If board games is the way we get over our hardships, then I'm so glad there's alot of them. Once we run out, then we will switch to video games.

* * *

Told ya this one was going to be short. I'm Really sorry, but you will have your new one today. I'm getting done with it.. 


	16. arthors note: my apologies help

Hey guys. First off, I want to apologize for not updating in a while. I haven't quite been up on things. Wal-mar is kicking my ass, seriously. I'm 21 and i feel 41. I mean honestly, who the hell gets a cramp in their big toe.. wtf?

well i have been writing down some stuff, but its now making any sense on either story and i been in the middle of brainstorming. i know u guys are thinkin, wtf a whole month? but its not just wally world.. im gonna spill some major guts, cuz after all, u readers are my inspirations, and some of ya became kewl ass internet buddies.. lets see if u guys can help (plus this sounds like a really good idea for a spashley story..)

ok, so theres this gurl... (big fucking whoop, im bi). i met her like 2 months ago at a tgi fridays and there was some flirting, eventually i let go of my cowardness for once and left my number, considering she was WAY out of my league and i prolly wouldn't ever see her again. well get this, she CALLED. This gurl is gorgeous, she didn't belong with me, but somehow, someway...

Anyways, we hung out.. than hanging went to making out, then.. you get the picture. (she's my first time with chick) we been messing around since and because i have horrible commitment issues since the last heartbreak i made it clear to her that i didn't want more than physical. she was fine with it. but slowly i found myself falling for her..

the feelings were mutual of course, but my stupid ass is scared to do anything. 1 cuz its new, 2 cuz of my past situation, 3 my insecurities.. i mean.. come one. you have to see how she looks. she deserves better. she keeps saying she doesn't care, and in public areas, she tries to hold my hand.

the other day, she was over and we were hanging and she brought it up again and i totally told her i didn't want more. she got pissed and left, and now im stuck here thinking about her, she wont anwser my calls. i dont know what to do.

WHAT SHOULD I DO??? What should i say. i told her i was sorry in the many voice mails i left her. im stuck in a rut.

im off for the next few days, so when im not drinking, i'll try my best to get u guys that update, i promise.. right now jenna is all i think of... 


End file.
